Noël, Noël
by BlissTnbrs
Summary: A force de donner une nouvelle chance à n'importe qui, on se retrouvait dans des situations aberrantes. Comme devoir passer la soirée du 24 décembre avec un Malfoy.


Hello ! J'ai écrit une petite fic légère sur Noêl, puisque c'est la saison, en attendant le 4ème OS de Badlands.

Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas plus de quatre chapitres, tous assez courts.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review !

.

* * *

 _ **Noël, Noël**_

* * *

 _ **Kensington Avenue, Londres, 24 décembre**_

.

« GÉNIAL. Ah mais vraiment, c'est tout simplement GÉNIAL. Il n'y a pas plus génial que la génialité de ce que tu viens de faire Draco !

Non mais quel crétin, ce n'est pas croyable. »

Pansy Parkinson se tenait au milieu du salon de son appartement londonien.

La pièce était luxueusement meublée ; un sapin trônait entre deux canapés immaculés.

Curieusement, ce sapin ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'arbre de Noël que vous pourriez souhaiter avoir chez vous au moment des fêtes.

Les branches pendaient lamentablement, croulant sous le poids des décorations brisées, qui avait été autrefois de magnifiques boules rouges et dorées - incrustées de diamants, nous sommes chez les Parkinson, s'il vous plaît -, et, plus surprenant encore, la moitié de l'arbre avait été rasée.

En face de ce désastre botanique, se tenait Draco Malfoy, 2e du nom, négligemment adossé contre le mur peint en gris, un bras posé sur la cheminée en marbre, sa baguette encore fumante à la main. Il contemplait le sapin d'un air songeur, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer le meilleur angle d'attaque pour pulvériser les boules restantes.

Car oui, Draco Malfoy, 2e du nom, propriétaire de la moitié des cabinets d'avocat du monde sorcier, était à l'origine de la mort aussi tragique que précoce du conifère que Pansy avait envoyé chercher le matin même, et fait décorer dans l'après-midi par ses deux elfes de maison.

« Si tu crois que tu vas obtenir ce que tu veux de la sorte, tu te fourres ta baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. »

Draco prit un air faussement outré.

« Pansy, Pansy... Voyons. Ton éducation sang-pur n'a visiblement pas porté ses fruits.

Je ne te demande qu'une chose.

Pas d'Hermione Granger ce soir. Elle et ses cheveux coupables de crime contre la capillarité peuvent fêter Noël au coin du feu avec des milliers de bouquins et de chats sans abri si ça leur chante, mais hors de question qu'elle mette un pied dans cet appartement qui... »

« ...qui est, juste qu'à preuve du contraire, l'endroit où JE réside. Alors c'est bien simple. Toi et tes fesses récompensées de la palme du plus beau cul de Londres vous allez me trouver un autre sapin illico, ou j'appelle Astoria. » coupa Pansy d'un ton menaçant.

Draco se renfrogna à la mention du prénom de son ex petite amie.

« Pas cool. J'ai du mettre au point des techniques de camouflage digne d'un caméléon pour éviter cette folle.

J'ai même simulé ma mort.

Deux fois.

Mais bon, ma mère a fini par y croire aussi... »

Remarquant l'air agacé qu'arborait son amie, il ajouta :

« Aller Pans' arrête de faire cette tête, je te l'achèterai ton sapin. Tiens, je t'en trouverai même un plus beau que celui-là. »

Pansy haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue.

« Plus beau qu'un sapin _Feast & Forest_ ? Tu ferais mieux de préparer ton troisième enterrement. Ça me semble plus réalisable. »

.

* * *

.

 _ **MagicBeezzz, Chemin de Traverse, même jour**_

.

« Comment ça, vous n'acceptez pas les chèques cadeau ? Mais à quelle époque vivez-vous ? Les moldus s'en servent depuis au moins 400 ans, il serait peut-être temps de vous mettre à la page. C'est vraiment incroyable. »

Hermione Granger n'était pas connue pour sa patience.

C'était même tout le contraire.

C'est pourquoi elle abandonna tous ses achats sur le tapis roulant ensorcelé de la caisse, et sortit du magasin, ne pouvant plus supporter la voix pleurnicharde de Louisa, employée du MagicBeezzz, qui lui répétait pour la cinquième fois qu'elle devait payer en galions.

« Non mais quel fonctionnement pourri… » grommela Hermione.

La conversion Livres Sterling-Galions n'était vraiment pas au point. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme se jura que lorsqu'elle serait ministre elle reformerait TOUT le système.

Tout, parfaitement tout.

Des transports en Magicobus –toujours en retard- au traitement des sortilèges anti-moldu, en passant par les emplois du temps à Poudlard.

Mais ce qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, c'était de supprimer _totalement_ la possibilité de gracier les mineurs rendus coupables de crimes magiques.

Parce que c'était à cause de ce maudit principe de déresponsabilisation qu'elle, Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre reconnue, se voyait obligée de dîner en compagnie de DRACO MALFOY, héritier blond prétentieux et arrogant qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture.

Quelle idée avait-elle eu aussi, de se lier d'amitié avec Pansy Parkinson.

Ça c'était encore de la faute de Ginny… A force de donner une nouvelle chance à n'importe qui, on se retrouvait dans des situations aberrantes.

Comme devoir passer la soirée du 24 décembre avec un Malfoy.

Absurde.

Et dangereux…

.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


End file.
